Justice in good time
by Olivia Solar
Summary: Dave, a criminal arrested by a DCI Tyler in 2006 is beaten badly in jail and wakes up in 1973.
1. Chapter 1

**This is part one of goodness knows how many and is based after the series final. I'm still learning so if you have any comments then I shall love them to bits!**

Dave struggled to get free of the strong hands which pinnd his arms back, but he knew it was no use "Let me go!!!"

"Why?" Damian, that sneering basted!! He could feel his breath on the back of his neck. "So you can snitch on us. AGAIN!!"

"I never snitched!"

"Then who did ey?!" A group of men surrounded them, all wet from the showers, coming closer and closer, closing him in.

"I didn't do it a promise on my life."

The one in front smirked. "How ironic."

Sam felt strangely good, considering today Gene had broke the record on how many names he could call him, and it wasn't even the end yet. Actually sometimes Sam was rather impressed by how imaginative the Guv could be.

He cloud his eyes, letting the warmth of the sun seep through him calm him, lighting up the world, letting him feel. He'd never appreciated these simple things before.

"I can't remember ever seeing you smile so much before." Annie joined him outside, he couldn't help but notice how her voice always sounded so honest, and happy. Enough to make the rain go away.

"I have good reason." He picked her hand up in his, admiring the diamond on her perfectly shaped finger.

"Oi! Do you get paid for being a girlie??!!"

"Do you get paid to drink?" Sam turned to face Gene as he barged through the doors, whiskey flask grasped in one hand.

"Do you get paid for being a smart ass?" Annie just watched them like a tennis match, again, something she was getting used to.

"Do yo…"

"No! You get paid for finding stolen diamonds… He looked at Annie. "Not that one is it?"

"Theft." Sam spoke up to get his attention back. "Not exactly a big case is it?"

"Is if it's a big diamond…..how on earth did you manage to afford that on your salary?"

Sam tugged Annie away from his prying eyes and gave her a quick peck before leading Gene down the steps to the Cortina.

"I don't spend all my money on booze."

"Not my fault it's fucking over priced!" He took another swig of his flask.

"Anyway, you can get plenty free here." He handed Gene a small white card over the roof.

"What about cigarettes?"

"No smoking."

"You're joking! Well don't expect to see me there then!"

Sam just gave a weak smile before getting into the bronze car.

"No need to look so hurt Dorothy." Gene joined him and geared up the engine, letting the sound run through them. "You still can't take a joke can ya?"

"So you'll come then?"

"I'll be honoured."

Sam nodded, a true smile on his face now, one which Gene noticed appeared often these days, about time too!

Bright white turned to blue, the sound of fists hammering into him turned to the distant sound of traffic, the pain was gone. He sat up taking in the world around him, he was sitting on a hard pavement, next to the prison walls. How on earth did he get here? Who cared? He was out! Sweet mercy, he took in a deep breath of fresh air, he hadn't realised how much he missed it! . But at the same time…..something was wrong. He felt… wrong. Looking down he saw his body clothed in brown and a a a tight peach coat! His dad wore these!

"Can I help you Sir?"

He jumped up on the defensive at the sight of a tall policeman walking towards him.

"Shit!!"

"Anything wrong Sir?" There was a genuine look of concern on the policeman's face.

"You, you don't recognise me?"

"Excuse me?" He took a step closer.

"Where am I, what on earth are you wearing….what am I wearing?!"  
"Uniform." The concern was quickly becoming suspicion, something that Dave had seen on people's faces far too often.

"What? No one wears that" His voice was increasing with fear…"what what year….."

"1973, are you on anything?"


	2. Chapter 2

Although the handbrake turns made Sam grip the handle for dear life it wasn't enough to cover the fact that Gene was driving slower than usual, as though stalling.

Sam cringed as the car came to a long screeching halt. Brakes were no where near as good in the 70's!

He undid his seatbelt in a hurry but Gene was in no rush to get out.

"Guv? Come on we've got a case to solve."

"Sam." It wasn't his usually joking or even stern voice. It was quite, uncomfortable.

"You're getting married." He said with a long sigh.

"Yes well done now if we could…"

"Ey! I don't like doing this any more than you do OK Dorothy? giving advice is not my kinda thing so don't you go off thinking I'll do this on a daily bases got that!"

"Advice?" He took his hand off the door handle, rather confused. "What do YOU want to give ME advice on. You never take any of mine."

"Do to."

"Do not.

"Do"

"Not.

"wait wait…..lets just get this over with. As I said before I was interrupted!"

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Sorry Dad." He smiled mockingly.

"As I said!" At least the soft tone was gone now, and Sam settled down seeing he was serious, for once! "You're getting married. Now that is a big responsibility"

Was this really Gene?! Since when did he even know how to spell responsibility?

"Annie, she's a good one you've landed your self there, well done. I know youre a smart lad, but I need to make sure. Don't wreck it, don't take her for granted. Don't Tyler, and I mean this one, don't let your work take over. Make sure you spend time with 'er."

"Gene I…."

"You spend all your time at the station, don't think I haven't noticed Tyler. The city won't fall apart because DI Tyler decided to go on a date or go on his honeymoon, youre not that flippin important! You make her feel special, you have yourself a nice life outside of work Sam, don't forget it. Or it'll fall apart. Trust me."

The look in Gene's eyes at the last part was enough to make Sam think. They'd never really spoken much about his wife, they'd all always just assumed…..

"Thanks Guv .She IS special."

Gene gave a friendly nodd. "Right, I'll go question this bloke of mine then ey, you'd better stay here he doesn't talk to anyone else, I'll be back in 5."

"Terrific!" He folded his arms like a sulking teenager.

"Oh and Dorothy, if you ever call me dad again you'll never be able to fuck flash knickers for the rest of your life!"

Dave's jaw nearly dropped off. Did he just say it was 1973? No no no no no, that can't, this can't…

"Is this some kind of trick!!??"

"Are you on anything?" The man in stubborn blue uniform came closer, too close for comfort.

"What! No!"

The suspicious look penetrated his skin. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with me young man."

"Nooooo!" Dave jumped back panicked. "Not again. I won't!" He frantically looked around for something to use as a weapon, but without success, in the end he just launched himself at the man, fists flailing. He managed to grab the guys club and just hit him again and again and again before managing to stop himself and legging it as fast as he could down the road.

Sam looked at his watch, still getting used to not having a digital one in the car. Gene had been 10 minutes. Tapping the sideboard in an irritating manor he decided to go see what was going on, but the second he took a step out of the car…

BANG!!!!

Some one tall, knocked into him, their wide build meant he had no chance of staying upright and so crashed into the side of the car to the ground painfully bruising his shoulder. The other man fell next to him clearly taken by surprise himself.

"Sorry." Sam sat up brushing the dirt off his leather jacket. "I should have looked…."

He stopped on mid sentence as both recognised the other.

"You!"

"YOU!" Before he could react a fist whacked the side of his face forcing him down once again. Coming out of his daze he felt hands grabbing his sides, searching his pockets. With one swift movement he managed to kick him away but didn't get far off the ground when he saw the cold metal gun in his hands.

"Don't you even think about moving!" His attacker spat out with venom.

This, this couldn't be happening! Sam felt breathing becoming harder as he stared down the barrel of the gun, not daring to look the man in the eyes, knowing he'd see his own bloody brutal death. He knew this man and he knew he wouldn't think twice about pulling the trigger. He was a cold hearted serial killer.


	3. Chapter 3

This, this couldn't be happening! Sam felt breathing becoming harder as he stared down the barrel of the gun, not daring to look the man in the eyes, knowing he'd see his own bloody brutal death. He knew this man and he knew he wouldn't think twice about pulling the trigger. He was a cold hearted serial killer.

* * *

**Part 3:**

"You did this to me! It's because of YOU why I ended up in jail, because of YOU why I was beaten none stop for a YEAR and it's because of you why I'm HERE!"

Snap decision, there was something Sam could work with. "Do you know where here is?"

"1973, apparently."

"Yes yes it is, and I'm here too, I'm the only other person who knows what you've been through." He tried not to make it sound like he wasn't begging, but that wasn't exactly easy when he could feel his heart about to break out his ribcage.

"You expect me to trust you?"

"Who else are you going to?" He cringed at the urgency in his voice.

"You made sure I was locked away."

"Yes!" His turn to sound powerful. That guy's morals were all just wrong in his twisted mind! "You murdered 5 people!"

He soon regretted answering back so sharply when the gun was pushed further forwards, and inch from his face. He could almost feel a bullet. "I was innocent!"

"I have evidence and witnesses which prove that wrong." He shut his eyes expecting to hear a loud bang any minute, his whole body tingled as it prepared for the pain. But nothing came, all he could hear was the beating of his heart, a cruel rhythm for his terror.

"I was innocent!"

That was it, he wouldn't give this man the satisfaction, he dared open his eyes, and stared his attacker straight into his, ready to deliver his come back, if it be the last thing he'd say. But any words were stopped, as he finally looked into this lunatic. Of cause, there was hate and anger, but there was also fear. No murderous glint. Fear.

"You don't want to do this." Sam spoke this time with more confidence.

"It's your fault."

"I know I know. But how is killing me going to do you any favours D Dave?" In the future many spoke the guys name in different ways, hate, pain, guilt, pure terror, after seeing what he had supposedly done.

"This could be a dream."

"Listen, I know how you feel. The same thing happened to me. How else do you think I'm here?!" Please, please let it work.

Sam held his breath for what seemed like an eternity as the gun was slowly lowered.

"Thank you, now." Carefully, the DI reached his hand out. "Why don't you just give that to me?"

"YOU BASTED!" The harsh metal abject was used to hit Sam round the face. It was raised to strike again as an uncontrollable surge of anger ran through him.

"OI!" A blur of brown and peach shoved Dave into the Cortiner, twisting his hands back awkwardly into cuffs.

"Get off me! I'm innocent!"

"Yeah, just make sure ya pants don't set mi car on fire." Gene shoved the man into the back slamming the door on any muffled cries.

"You alright?"

Sam nodded clutching his head a dazed look on his face.

"Oh come 'ere you great fairy!" Gene pulled him to his feat. "I'm sure Cartwright will be more than happy to check you out."

"Your not taking care of my fiancé. I leave him with you for one hour and he comes back looking like a portrait by Picasso!" Annie sat Sam down and brought out the first aid kit.

"Who?"

"Hey!" Sam responded, standing up but Annie pushed him back down again. "Keep still!"

"It's not my fault." Gene grumbled. "I expect my DI to be able to take care of himself for 5 minutes and not hand his gun over to the nearest quack! You make friends everywhere you go Tyler?"

"I did not…..ow!" He winced as Annie pushed a cotton bud on his wound.

"Oh stop being a poofter, how are you gonna survive your bachelor party if you throw your bottle out the pram about this?!"

"Bache…."

"It's rattle." Annie corrected him as she pushed Sam back down again.

"Bachelor party!?"

"Oh yes." Gene gave a grin before leaving.

"What!!"

Annie laughed to herself as she allowed Sam to run after him. Some wives…or fiancés would be angry if their man fought with the boss, but she found it rather entertaining, cute even. At least she'd know how to handle teenagers!

"Gene!" Sam jogged down the corridor.

"Oh good, I was wondering when I was gonna have the pleasure of…."

"Bachelor party?" Sam gave him a questioning look.

"Oh don't be such a donce Sam. Now come on, lets go see that psycho friend of yours."

"Actually Gene." Sam tapped him on the arm. " I was hoping to have a word with him myself."

"What!" Gene stepped back from him as though he'd eaten garlic all month.

"Look I know this guy, I think I can get to him."

"So everyone you know does wanna kill you. Not just me then."

Sam rolled his eyes not for the first time that day. "Gene listen. I know what he's been through OK. I reckon I could get through to him."

Gene just stood there looking at him for a few seconds before coming to a decision. "Fine. Your funeral!"

Sam sat back in his seat in lost and found, trying to figure out how to approach this man, who was now returning his stares. Except it was Dave who asked the first question.

"How come you're here?"

"I had a car accident, woke up here."

"How long have you been here?"

"18 months." Sam didn't like this, he should be asking the questions. "You said you were innocent. Explain that to me." He didn't have any sympathy in his voice, he was taking no sides. He just needed to know professionally, at least he tried to tell himself that.

Dave seemed taken back by the question. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. I just want to know what happened, it is my job."

Dave looked down at his fidgeting hands. "I was framed."

"By who?"

"By my best flippin best friend!" His head snapped up putting Sam back on guard.

"He, he looked jut like me. At first I thought he was just you know, copying me like a little brother, until he even wore the same clothes. Then I found the body in our flat and I knew he'd just flipped!"

"You lived together?" Sam sat up his face screwed up as he concentrated on every word.

"Yeah. He, he found out I was thinking of moving in with my girl, he," His whole body was physically shaking as he tried to bring himself to say it. "She was the 4th victim."

Sam had to stop himself from going over to comfort him as a tear slid down Dave's face.

This was an interrogation!

"He threatened to kill more, everyone I loved and cared about so I could be his, his only. So I….I killed him."

"The 5th victim." There was a long silence, neither knew what to say, how to respond. Sam just nodded and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before leaving quickly.

He shut the door quietly behind him, he didn't know why, it felt wrong to disturb the silence. Leaning heavily against the wall his ran his hands over his face. It all fitted, it all made perfect sense now! It felt wrong when they charged him, incomplete, why didn't he just go with his gut instinct?! How could he have missed this!

"What's wrong?" A worried Annie joined him. "You're as white as ghost!"

"I think I've made a terrible mistake."


End file.
